Unbroken Silence
by Kiki Carr
Summary: What happens when Kagome is fozen until the year 3256?! And on top of that, she only has faded memories of what has happened in her past! Okay...so the sun has exploded and Inu-Yasha and Kagome finally love eachother openly. Can the two save the world fro
1. Almost Evermore

Unbroken Silence: Prolouge  
  
Disclaimer: *Raises megaphone to mouth* I Do Not Own Inu- Yasha!!!!!.........at least not that you know of.....mwahahahahaha!*Glances from side to side and cheaks to make sure Inu-Chan is safly tied up in her closet*  
  
It was a particularly hot day in July when it all began..... Kagome lay suspended in a large tube of frozen chemicals. People in white coats hovered about, watching the test subjects intently. Kagome was afraid of being dead...she feared what lay waiting for her beyond. One year after Inu- Yasha and her journey was over she froze herself in a scientific program. She never knew what became of Inu-Yasha after that and....frankly, she didn't care. She couldn't even remember his face anymore......she did try, though. Kagome knew the sideaffects of living for thousands of years.....almost complete memory loss. She didn't want to loose all her memories so she told them to awake her early........They did. She awoke to a world not so diffrent from the one she knew well. She was in New York, though. She was extremely apprehensive about showing herself to others so she moved to China town. People were like her there...she didn't talk to any of them, she just wanted the comfort of others around her. Many thigs had happened since she went to sleep...more than she could count. Yet, one stood vividly out in her mind.....the sun was sceduled to explode. No one realy thought it would happen anytime soon......but they were so very wrong.....  
  
Unbroken Silence Chapter 1: Almost Evermore  
  
It was November 12, 3256 when this whole thing happened. Kagome moved her glistening black hair to cover her ears as she walked through China Town. Everyone payed little heed to Kogome for, like them, her eyes did slant and her hair was as black as pitch. Kagome had always gone to school with Japanise and lived in Japanise society yet,.....she felt unwanted. The other people of China Town outcasted her slightly for she never, ever socialized with people. For year scientists had predicted that the Sun would explode, and every day the chances were more and more likely. Kagome paid the cashier for her paper and turned to the articles about the Sun. She looked from the weather faded picture to the real Sun. It glowed a very dim red, pulsing like the beats of a worried heart. She shivered slightly, pulling her black jacket closer around herself. She took one last look up before starting her way home. As she waved for a taxi a single hand covered her eyes. "Guess who!" whispered a voice into her ear. She turned swiftly to embrace her first love since she was unfrozen, Kaziuki. "So how goes the matter of the the Sun?" asked Kaziuki curiously. She glanced at the folded paper in her hand and then to the Sun once more. "Oh......I fear it will not be long now before it explodes.......every day the rythmic tattoo of the throbing Sun gets faster, staining the sky with a pulsing red glow......," replied Kagome solemnly. Then came the rain, pouring like tears from heaven. Umbrelas popped up every where, creating a miniture sea of color and patterns. Just as the first few droplets hit them a taxi pulled up. They hopped in, laughing, letting the paper slowly fall into the flowing waters of the gutter. She stopped her laughter and sighed as she starred out the fogged up widow. She watched the gently throbbing Sun between come cloud that hung lazily on the sky. Yet......something was wrong. She rolled down the rain blurred window and leaned out, still looking at the Sun. The cold droplets of rain slapped against her face, Kagome ignoring the sting. The sun was growing......no.....exploding! Thousands upon thousands of people stopped in their tracks to watch it in an awestruck stupor. Though it usually would have taken years for the stones of fire to reach Earth, there was now air in space. This made the pieces fall to earth like a dead bird.....Moultin balls of lava rained down upon the city, letting the neon signs fall down. A particularly large rock hit the taxi , causing the driver to loose control. Kagome and Kaziuki tumbled out of the taxi and into the crowded streets. Kagome gasped as she looked up to see a neon sign plumiting towards her, a rain of pink sparks trailing after.She knew it was too big to avoid so she stood, ready to accept her fate. After all, she had lived for hundreds of years.The sign landed on her, millions of pink shards tinkling aon the street. She opened her tear filled eyes, expecting to be long dead. She looked around herself. It was dark yet, the echos of chaos still surounded her. She lolled her head to the side to see Kaziuki..... he wasn't moving. A tiny light sparkled in the middle of this small, round room.....then she realized....This was not a room at all but a fallen satalite dish that shielded her from the destruction around her.Suddenly, the weight of the sign grew, hurling her into cold darkness....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Kagome awoke from a fitfull, feverish sleep she could see stars. She also heard voices...faint echoing voices...the kind you would only hear in your dreams. The voices were closer by now, allowing her to make out bit and pieces of what they said. "Might not make it.....Completly oblivious.....managed to move that dish but, .......can't... sign....take it apart? ......no...that might take..." At that point she stopped listening to them. She didn't want to listen anymore, just the strain of listening brought on migranes. She was cold....it was night, late, and cold.....she felt horrible. Small shivers resounded up her spine as she looked around. Her feet and legs tingled as if they had been asleep for a very long time. She finally heard the pitter-patter of people running and it was getting louder. She heard a voice, "She's awake! Bring something hot to drink!" Kagome moaned slightly as she tried to free herself from the neon bondage.She felt a cool hand on her forehead, nulling the wild thrashing. She wanted out so very badly but, it hurt to struggle so she just lay..... She kept her eyes closed tightly, banishing the fire light that troubled her so...She heard the grunts of imense strain before she felt the wieght leaving her legs. She opened her eyes to see people all around her sifting through ruble and burning trashcan fires. She saw that it was mostly the young littering the streets, lots fewer adults. A woman with a strange feeling about her aproached Kagome with a steaming cup in hand. She spoke, "I am Zirlinde, I can help you...." Zirlinde shifted and knelt near Kagome. She blew on the cup before saying, "Drink this to ease the pain." Kagome gladly accepted the drink and sipped the contents reflectivly. She licked a lingering droplet from the lip of the glass as she dwelled on the happiness it brought her She leaned against her former neon prison and asked, "Where's Kaziuki?" An elderly woman who looked very familiar replied, " *sigh*......he left to go find hiss family by sifting through the rubble." Kagome pulled a blanket close around herself and murmured, "Curse the cold and all its blights...." After much savoring of the drink, she realized her lap lay bare, her red skirt torn to shreds by the pink shards. But...she didn't care anymore......  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kaziuki moved aside some rubble to reviel a white door carved into the cement. He ran his fingers across the silver wards imbeded into the ground itself. A voice from within the door called his name, spoke to his every being. He didn't know what lay beyond, nor did he care as he pressed his ear to the stone. This voice wasn't really a voice at all but a low, rumbling growl.... The smell of burning pine filled his nostrils, blanketing him with warmth. He fell asleep there until the morrow...  
  
* * * * * Two Years Later * * * * *  
  
Kagome crouched behind a snow drift with her gun, barely daring to breath. She positioned the guna nd peered over her drift of snow. She targeted the demon wolf strait at its ugly head. Aresounding *boom* echoed across the plains followed by a loud *thud*. She walked over to the lifeless wolf, feeling no pity for this creature of evil. Kagome drug it by its tail back to her house. Technology was pretty much the same again. Mostly because only half the planet was pelted with balls of lava. The only problem was, because of the eternal night, demons and the like were coming out to claim back the lands stolen from them. For untold centuries they slept in hibernation, waiting for the predicted Time of Almost Evermore. Now that time has come, bringing forth powers of darkness unimaginable by mere mortal alone. Kagome opened the door to her home, snow swirling in at her feet. She threw the wolf heavily onto a metal slab next to the door. She heard soft, slow breathing coming from over near the couch.....next to the warm fire. His tiny dog ears twithched slightly, a sign he knew Kagome was there. He flexed his razor sharp claws in contentment, beconing her to his side. (Inu- Chan!!!! yea !Yea!YEA! ^.^ )  
  
Next time the not-so-feudal fairy tale begins again! What happens when Naraku comes back for more!? A bonus episode that tells most of how Inu- Yasha comes to live with Kagome! Plus a special bonus super amazing new opening theme song! Next time, The Release of Inu-Yasha! See ya there!  
  
Note from Nadoko: I'm so happy! I did something with my life! Aren't you proud!? *cough cough* Anyway I really hope you all liked it for I poured my soul into this story! For those of you who are mean and stuck up, don't blame me, blame the voices. They told me to write it! *Mystical Echoing Voice: BURN THE HOUSE DOWN! Down! down...... *Hits head* Shutup, Larry! 


	2. The Releaseof InuYasha

Each silver strand of hair Acts like a stair To what rests atop your head.  
  
Two small and delicate ears, Which look so dear That tell of your hanyou haritige.  
  
The red kimono of Fire Rat's hair And your fearsome glare Are only part of what gathers the shards.  
  
Your golden and lovely eyes That bring a million sighs Conciel the secret of a small black pearl.  
  
The Tetsuiga sword, The tooth of your lord Only serves the hanyou who helps her in her time of need.  
  
A jelous brother of moon Turns into a dog that does swoon Its own fate of an arm gone now.  
  
A monk meant to do the worst, To banish you with his curse, Asks a quetion that makes women scared.  
  
A sister with a brother Who was posessed by another, The shard within his soul keeps him alive.  
  
A tiny flea, Myoyga is he, Worships you like a god.  
  
A fox hanyou boy Carries a toy, A small top and a magical leaf.  
  
A flying fire cat Who is very good at Protecting the warrior girl.  
  
A villan of awsome power Locks a princess in a tower, Her eyes shine a ruby red.  
  
A humble girl who serves Bows at Naraku's every word, Creating the sandstorm and flying feather.  
  
A previous incarnation long gone Wants you to come along And searches for you as a being of dust and bone.  
  
A girl from times long ahead, The reincarnation of that girl long dead, Holds you secretly dear within her heart.  
  
And lastly you, Whom everyone holds true, Are the beat of all listed here today.  
  
Note from Nadoko: ~_^ Yeah! I finally wrote a poem about Inu-Yasha! Larry tried to help but, it didn't quite work out. Perhaps I'll post one of his if it will make the voices stop.....(Shhhhhhh....He's asleep! Don't wake him up!) Anyway, tell me what you think of it!  
  
Unbroken Silence Chapter 2: The Release of Inu-Yasha  
  
*Disclaimer: The scene, a dark room. I collapsed to my knees and wept. Rumiko Takahashi has finally won...I clutched febily to a shred of red cloth as I watched her take Inu-Yasha away. I reached for him yet recoiled. I began to weep and mouthed the words... "Inu-Yasha does not belong to me....."  
  
1 year after the explosion---Naraku slamed his fist onto the cold stone desk. "How could you let him escape?! .....You are all incompitant fools!.....I want Inu-Yasha back dead or alive!" he yelled in rage at his demon minions from beyond the grave. The four minions cowering at the door winced as Naraku drove his letter openerinto the bare stone of his desk. Inu-Yasha sat perched on a building, watching as the little demons scuried across the pavement. He smiled before leaping away from building to building, not even making a sound. After a while Inu-Yasha was felling hungry, even more so after seeing a sign advertising cup-ramen. He saw a small house nearby, past all the buildings and noisy people. He could smell food cooking there, good food....It tempted him so he hopped hte buildings to the house. He shivered slightly as he knocked on the door. He nervously twitched his dog ears, awaiting the door to open. It finally creaked slowly open. A girl with long, black hair wearing a flowered pink kimono answered. Inu-Yasha took a step back to stop himself from falling. 'She looks just like Kago--Kagome!' he thought to himself. The girl waved a hand in front of his face and said softly, "Hello?" 'Kami-sama! She even sounds like Kagome! What's going on around here!?' Inu-Yasha thought again. He shook his head and conciously spoke, "Uh...could you spare a bite? I'm pretty hungry...." Her slander fingers pressed to her lips, she muttered, "Sh-sure....come on in..." It wasn't often she got visitors, what with her parents and friends long dead. Really, she had no one to visit her. She wasn't very social around other people....people bothered her. Kagome returned to her cooking and flipped over the steak in the pan. Inu-Yasha sniffed the air, smelling the reek of demon on the smoke. He finally got the courage to approachthe girl as she cooked to see what the smell was. Inu-Yasha silently approached her from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ehh... Kagome?" He asked without thinking. 'Damn it!' he thought, 'Why'd I do that!? Kagome is long dead...at least I think she is...' Kagome turned around to face whom she thought looked so familiar. 'Do I know him?' she thoght silently, 'He looks so familiar to me....but I don't think I've ever seen him before in my life....' She looked him over from top to bottom. His shining silver hair flowed over his shoulders, soft to the touch. His unusual golden eyes watched her intently, waiting for a positive reply. They were so intense....as if he were never anything but serious. The folds on his red kimono created a cloak of silk over his well worked muscles. His back tensed as he awaited her to speak . His fingers had thin, sharp claws capable of ripping out someone's still beating heart. His feet had no shoes and looked rough, like they had traveled over many terains.....(a-are you drooling, B- Chan?!) Not knowing what to say, she merely replied, "I'm sorry?" He looked at herfeatures...exactly like Kagome's...she even smelled like Kagome in a way. He blinked away old memories and spoke. "You're Kagome, aren't you?" questioned Inu-Yasha. Kagome blinked a couple times in confusion. he circled her once more before sticking a clawed finger in her face. "Reply, wench! you are Kagome and i know it!" yelled a slightly confused Inu-Yasha. Kagome felt violated. She harkly even knew who this was and insults were already flying. She just stared strait into his perfect golden eyes, each glaring daggers at one another. After a few moments of staring she noticed something not noticed before. Two small dog ears on his head were twitching in rage. She wasn't at all surprised by this....she just pointed and laughed. Inu-Yasha lost his serious look and stared at her bewildered. "Wha-what is it?!" yelled Inu-Chan as he glanced all around finding nothing. Kagome managed to stop her histarical laughter long enough to say, "Your ears! You- you're a dog! Yeah!...Sit, boy!" Inu-Chan hit the ground hard, stopping any laughter from escaping Kagome's lips. She started to go towards him but recoiled herself. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and said, "You are Kagome! The neaklace obays Kagome and that's it!" Kagome sighed shakily, a quiver begining under her left eye. "I may be kagome but, what buisiness is it of yours!? Why-how do you know who I am?!" She clenched her fist until she nearly drew blood with her nails. Inu- Yasha coughed slightly and wrinkled his nose. "Okay, Kagome....your steak is on fire." She whirled around to see a gigantic flame on top of her stove. She gasped and grabbed a bucket of mop water, tossing it on top of the flames. She dropped the bucket, a tiny bead of sweat rolling down her forehead. By the time she turned to face Inu-Yasha, he had disapeared with the lonesome wind, leaving no token that he was even real....  
  
Next time, the not-so-feudal fairy tale begins again! The hanyou shows up on the scene again, battling minions of darkness wtih a little help! A not- so-long episode, Inu-Yasha, Love or Hate? See you there!  
  
Note from Nadoko: Okay...it comes to my atention that some of you have a slight problem with my story. *Quiver begins under left eye* Well those people among you can burn in the deepest, darkest pits of Hell !!!!!! My logic beats yours because this is my story!!!!!! Oh, crap! I awoke Larry with my yelling! *Mystical Voice: WHO DARES DISTURB MY ETERNAL SLUMBER!!!!!???? + _ + My happiness has come to a stop...Hey! That's my chilli, Larry! Give it back! *munching sounds in background* NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MY CHILLI!!!!! *blue waves of aura erupt from her body* Now you shall all pay! *Disinigrates Larry with a wave of flames coming out of her hands. Bowl shards and ashes rain upon the ground* Feh...I finally defeated the demon in my soul...*Tiny Voice Coming from Ashes: wait...i'm okay...i think...for now.... *Flushes ashes down toilet* Well...I'm done here...*Walks away into sunset.* 


	3. Every Night

Note From Nodoko: I bet you're all wondering why I didn't spare poor Larry...Well the answer is simple, really. The day after Larry met his untimely end I got a whole heap of Inu-Yasha stuff in the mail!!! Among the many comics, presents which B-Chan mustn't know of, and boxes was my new best friend....Inu-Yasha!...In plushie form! He goes everywhere with me now....I even concidered bringing him to school and showing him off to all the Nodoko-wanna-bees....Yet I thought against doing this....Anyway, how did you like my song? Not a single review besides B-Chan's even mentioned the song! Tell me what you think! Do it....DO IT NOW!!! (Plus, remember to add up all the chapter titles from now on to get a new poem!)  
  
Unbroken Silence Chapter 3: Every Night  
  
Inu-Yasha turned back to see the faint outline of Neo York on the horizon. He felt shivers on his spine, giveing him a feeling of apprehension. He moved his atention from the city to some shadows moving across the snow. He slowly rotated to face the shadows, prepared for what they had in store for him. Though he had no weapon, he wasn't about to back away from a fight. He flexed his claws, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The puddlelike shadows took shape before him, chooseing the form of particularly large cobras. Inu-Yasha leapt upon one, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He slashed with all his might, bringing forth naught but flowing, black tendrils of smoke. His attack had gone strait through a rough illusion. He leapt back a step, watching the tendrils drop to the ground like black water. He heard the familiar wisk of a Kagome-shot arrow. It hit one of the snakes, imbedding a warding mark deep within it. It hit the ground dead. As it landed, it flowed away on the gentle breeze. He turned around to see Kagome, bow poised for a kill. She drew back three more arrows in trident formation, prepared to strike the remaining four. The shadows flowed back into puddles and scurryed away on the snow. She lowered her weapon, relaxing herself slightly. She cursed the shadows under her breath before sheathing her arrows. She walked over to Inu-Yasha, a cross look on her face. "What are you doing outside Neo York boundries?" she yelled furiously at him, "Youcould be killed out there! No thing of this earth could even get close to the things lurking out there!" Inu-Yasha shrugged and kept going. Kagome grabed his arm and forcfully yelled out, "Sit, boy!" Inu-Chan hit the ground, his white hair trailing like a silver wind after. He pulled his face from the freezing snow. He spoke. "What'd you go and do that for?....." he said through a mouthful of snow. Kagome shook in unvented rage as she said, "Because....I don't want you to- to..... Just because...." There was a brief silence before it was once again gone with a howl in the distance. Both stared at the open wold where it came from then at one another. Inu-Yasha snorted and mumbled, "Feh...Fine...." They slowly meandered towards Kagome's house. He never left her after that.....  
  
Next time the not-so-feudal fairy tale begins again! Is true love really forever in this tale? Plus Kagura steals a cigar...yea! Cigar!! Kagome begins to have dreams about a strange sword of imense power and a man with a moon tattoo on his forehead. What will it all lead to?! Next time, I Dream of Things Long Gone. See ya there!  
  
Now for a hit selectin fro Ranma 1/2 opening themes....  
  
Little * Date  
  
Tasogare wa itsudemo Fushigi no kuni mitai Hoshi o kazoesaseru no  
  
Dekki no ue Kappuru no! no!  
  
Me no yariba ni Doki-doki shichau  
  
Egao kaesu tsumori ga I'm a lonely girl, so lonely girl....  
  
Chansu to yuhi ga Sasayaki kakeru  
  
Demo ne, aoi ribon wa Hodokenai  
  
Shining, dreaming, ikinari Shiokaze ga kawaru wa  
  
Aishentai wake ja nai Demo, ima wa... Kaeritai  
  
Note From Nodoko: Okay...it may be short but it sounds good to me! *Cuddles Inu-Yasha doll and sighs* What could be more pleasent than this? *sighs* If only he were real, then the bliss would be complete.....B-Chan, you shall come to my house this Friday or I'll come and get you by force! Remind me to take down the box so won't figure out your present. Ahhh...Quiet...It's a good thing...With Larry gone, no sounds are ever made....*Glass smashes in background* *Quiver begins under her left eye* Okay now that the bad concience is gone, there is still the crazy, the good, the jelous, and the Little Me ....Oh, Great.....The voices will forever haunt me! *runs screaming from room clutching Inu-Yasha plushie* 


	4. I Dream of Things Long Gone

Note from Nadoko: Okay....I've been forgeting the disclaimers. I don't own Inu-Yasha.... *sniff* Thanx for all the nice reviews, people! *looks down slightly disapointed* Though I wish I had more....Anyway, I've already writen down chapter seven! I also decided that it might be the last chapter. ^_~ But don't be disapointed! There just might be a sequil (did I spell that right?) to this one after the next fanfiction I write! Bet you thought I was dead! Well I ain't! WEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOO! WWWWEEEEEEEEEEOOOOO! Fluff Alert! Fluff Alert!  
  
Chapter 4: I Dream of Things Long Gone  
  
Inu-Yasha nipped Kagome's neak playfully, her trying to push him away. "No....Not now....I have to go put this in the freezer, anyway..." mewled Kagome softly into his ear. Inu-Yasha nuzzeled her and whispered, "Mine...." Kagome was now used to being refered to as belonging to Inu-Yasha. Kagome grapled for a large button next to the couch. She pressed the button, taking the stone slab to the freezer. The two sat on the couch and Kagome pressed the remote buttons. The television came on , showing the process of making a dome around the earth. She watched from behind Inu-Yasha's silver hair, holding out the romote as to easier change station. Inu-Yasha turned his attention from undressing her with his eyes to her blank stare. He felt the slight movement of her arm as she changed station and sighed. "Again with that television ......I aughta burn it..." muttered the dog demon under his breath. She kissed him on the neak blindly and continued watching television. Kagome did this often for she loved the television with at least one third of her heart. (I don't understand ether. I mean, how could anyone pick watching television over making out with Inu- Yasha!? I think she abuses her power.) He smacked the remote from her hand, letting her know that he had noticed. She apologized yet he cared not. Inu-Yasha looked away and crossed his legs in conteptment. Kagome nuzzled against his soft hair yet he just snorted in kempt up rage. Outside the snow was melting for the first time in two and a half years.....  
  
[Meanwhile in the underground lair of Naraku....[  
  
(Aren't those the coolest?!------------------------^) Naraku sat on the cold, hard throne of black rock, drumming his fingers impatiently. "Kagura...." he mutered under his breath, "Kagura!" The girl was within the room in a flash. " *sigh* What is your bidding, master?" she said with an over-exadurated bow. She was eager to leave this damp and musty prison.....even if it was for one more mission of evil. "Fly forth, slave. Bring him back. Bring back Inu-Yasha!"  
  
pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp  
  
Deep inside, Kagome wished she could remember Inu-Yahsa better. She wanted to know.....her brother....her family.....more Inu-Yasha than anyone. All that she had now were images of strange people fighting and maore people in a large shrine....What did any of this mean to her? At night she had dreams about small, pink shards and a girl that looked justlike her. Strangest of all, she always ended those dreams by falling into a dark well filled with the bones of dead demons. Kagome tossed and turned in bed. She saw things...things that would melt the soul of any normal girl... She was in a dark room....a room filled with bones....human bones. She stood to see two people...more like a fuzz ball and Inu-Yasha....they were fighting. As the second figure became clearer dhe noticed an old sword imbedded in a rock. She approached it. she stroked the handle gently, feeling the pices of cloth wrapped about the hilt. She got a firm grip on it and pulled with all her might. the blade was pulled free of the rock. then the two people stopped moving. The person next to Inu-Yasha approached her, stole it, and ran her through with the ancient blade. He shoved her and she stumbled back clumsily. She finally hit something and fell into the same old well. She then awoke, her face streaked with warm tears. Inu-Yasha was imediatly at her side to comfort her. He held her and stoked her long, black hair, inhaling deeply to gather her fragrence. She clung despratly to his kimono, never wanting to move from this spot. She dug her fingers into the fabric as he wispered comforting things to her. He could feel the wetness of her tears trough the fire rat's hair kimono (I just can't picture him with anything on but the kimono!). She felt his sweet little dog ears, scratching nervously behind them. He, at first, thought this behavior degrating but soon got used to it. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked it tenderly. "Mine," he purred into her ear as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
She shakily sipped her coffee and told Inu-Yasha of the whole thing. When she looked up, he was staring away nervously. She nestled him and whispered, "There's something you're not telling me, Inu-Yasha." He twithced his ears and continued to look away. 'Kuso!' he thought, 'If she remembers her past then.....what will she think of me?!'  
  
vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv  
  
Kagura cicled around for a while, more enjoying freedom to test her new body than searching for the hanyou. She was tired and hungry...now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten or slept in quite a while. Plus the body she had chosen had some addiction to cigars. 'Damn fate...' she tought as she landed and walked into a tabacco store. She was in the process of stealing some when she heard a single person walking on the abandoned ally streets. When she peered out the glazed window she saw a girl with lovely, long, and black hair. She could feel the saddness just radiating from her. This could be none other than Kagome.....  
  
mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Kagome sat on Inu-Yasha's lap and lowered her face to meet hers in a kiss. At first his eyes were warm and loving....then they turned into hardened gold rocks. He pushed her away from him, leaving deep scratches in her right shoulder. He firmly said, "No. You only serve to further annoy me, useless wench." Kagome got up and stood idoly to the side. "Sit, boy....." Inu-Yasha hit the ground hard, "Sit! Sit! Sit!" While Inu-Yasha was recovering from the many impacts, she snatched her jacket and left for a daqueri I am sure i didn't spell that right. Kagome followed the hardly visible sidewalk towards the city. She knew she wasn't dressed for wandering about the city. It was so very cold that she could swear she was begining to die. She wanted to return home.....no. Inu-Yasha had mistreated her for the last time. She rubbed the place where Inu-Yasha had shoved her. Large and red scratches were bleeding rapidly. Small droplets of blood stained her kimono from the inside.  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Kagome was just about to enter the bar when a sharp pain stopped her. Kagura stood over the girl with a particularly large lucky cat statue. She tossed it neatly aside and hefted Kagome onto the feather. To Naraku's lair, I guess! ^_^  
  
fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff  
  
Kagome awoke in a dark room. She was sitting on some soft, shag carpet. The first thing that came to mind was that she had fallen asleep in front of the tv. She felt for Inu-Yasha sleeping next to her........then she remembered. She had left home for a quick drink. Then came the thought that she'd passed out in some strange bar.....nope not that ether. Where was she!?  
  
Next time, the not-so-feudal Fairy Tale begins again! Naraku's posessed the body of Kagome's lost love, Kaziuki! With a single kiss, Kagome's life could change forever! Suduction, suspense, what more could you ask for in an anime/chapter?! See ya there!  
  
Ok....I'll try some Final Fantasy IX Media clips! WEOOOOO!!! My favorite! Ukelele Chocobo![pic] Just right click on it then go to media clip object and play! Enjoy!  
  
Note from Nodoko: Soooooo. How'd ya like Ukelele Chocobo?! I'll be putting one on every chapter of every story I do from now on! Just to celebrate, here's Loss of Me! [pic] 


End file.
